Reencarnación
by AnzuuEo
Summary: Sinopsis Levi comienza a padecer sueños extraños y perturbadores, que logran robarle el sueño. En su desesperación busca todas las formas para poder dormir, pero en esta búsqueda descubre que no son simples sueños. Esta historia esta situada en un futuro lejano después de los titanes.
1. Capitulo l – Sueños

**Reencarnación**

Aclaraciones: Los personajes en la historia no me pertenecen, son de su respectiva empresa, yo solo me divierto con ellos, sin fines de lucro.

** Capitulo l – Sueños **

Flash Back

– Doctor llevo días sin poder dormir adecuadamente. ¿Podría darme pastillas para dormir? –

– Ya le he dicho que no puedo dárselas. Le hemos hecho estudios y está perfectamente, debe tranquilizarse para poder dormir. –

Fin de F.B.

"Recordar eso me da solo me hace enojar más. Como ese inepto doctor me pide que me tranquilice, no he dormido casi nada como quiere que lo haga." Pensaba un hombre sentado en una banca esperando el tren. Lucia cansado, por sus ojeras obscuras bajo sus ojos, pero manteniendo su imagen impecable al usar traje azul marino, camisa blanca y una corbata negra. Cargaba sobre sus piernas su portafolio negro, venia del hospital cerca de su trabajo, donde de igual forma no pudieron hacer nada. Llevaba días sin poder conciliar el sueño, cuando cerraba los ojos pesadillas y sueños extraños le hacían despertar. En sus sueños veía gigantes horripilantes comiéndose a hombres, mujeres y niños. Lo peor era cuando se soñaba a si mismo atacando a esos monstruos, estando tan cerca de sus fauces apestosas. Pero también había sueños más tranquilos donde seguía a un hombre de cabellera rubia hacia una habitación o veía sus hermosos ojos azules frente a él. En una ocasión un sueño de un beso lo despertó con el corazón acelerado, no podía comprender a quien soñaba y el por qué soñaba esas cosas con esa persona que no veía su rostro, pero si sus ojos.

Ya no le quedaba ninguna opción, había acudido con muchos doctores y hasta con un psicólogo, pero no poseía miedos o traumas que causaran eso, su infancia había sido tranquila, podía hasta considerarla feliz, junto a su madre y sus parientes. Tenía su propio negocio que marchaba bien y tenía una vida social bastante decente, no había nada malo en su vida que le causara tales sueños extraños.

El azabache cargando su portafolio, abordo al tren, estaba tan cansado que se sentó de inmediato en una de las sillas individuales. Viendo por la ventada el camino regreso a su departamento. Observaba cada cartel de los locales en el camino, sin mucho interés, hasta que uno si capto su atención, decía en letras grandes "Interpretación de sueños" eso era lo que necesitaba, saber que carajos era lo que su subconsciente quería decirle.

Miro su reloj y vio la hora, aun no era muy tarde, tenía tiempo para ir a ese lugar. Se bajo en la esa estación y caminando a paso acelerado llego al local, abrió la puerta lentamente provocando que unas campanillas sonaran y le sorprendieran un poco. "No sé porque usan estas cosas", pensaba mientras se adentraba en aquel lugar, lucia obscuro y desordenado, solo iluminado por algunas series de focos navideños que dejaban ver el camino hacia una mesa y con una silla, que parecía invitarle a sentarse. Abrazando su portafolio se sentó en la silla y llamo con cierta timidez.

–Buenas noches, ¿Hay alguien aquí?– Espero unos minutos la respuesta y al no recibirla decidió marcharse, pero antes de que se levantara por completo, unas manos se le posaron en sus hombros y le obligaron a sentarse de nuevo.

–Buenas noches caballero, sea bienvenido – No supo de donde había salido esa mujer, pero su apariencia al principio le asusto, puesto que la luz tenue del lugar hacia que los rasgos y ojos fueran de una lunática.

Paralizado un poco por la sorpresa aclaró su garganta y volvió a proferir una cuestión. – ¿Usted es quien interpreta sueños? –La mujer ante su pregunta sonrió y se sentó en la otra silla frente a él, siendo separado gracias al cielo por la mesa, porque aquella mujer expedía un olor desagradable, que tuvo que aguantar sus ganas de vomitar.

–Si soy yo, cuéntame tus sueños. – La mujer se abalanzo casi sobre él tomando sus manos y mirándole con unos ojos saltones que casi demostraban locura. Él ante eso retiro sus manos lentamente de su agarre y las bajo para que no volviera a tocarle.

– ¿Que tan acertadas son sus interpretaciones? –Le inquirió a la mujer, notando que ella le miraba aun con cierta curiosidad y emoción que no entendía.

–Son muy acertadas como tu nombre…Levi Ackerman –No supo interpretar lo que sintió al oir que esa mujer sabia su nombre, solo sintió un escalofrió que recorrió toda su espina dorsal y que se le acelero el corazón.

– ¿Cómo demonios sabes mi nombre? –Pregunto, aun manteniéndose fuerte, no quería demostrar que padecía un poco de temor de que esa mujer le conociera.

–No te diré como lo sé, simplemente sé que vienes aquí porque has estado soñando con GIGANTES. – Apretó su portafolio cuando escucho eso, ¿Cómo demonios esa mujer sabia que soñaba con aquello?, se preguntaba sin dejar de mirarle desconcertado.

– ¿Como sabes eso también? – Volvió a inquirirle sin dejar de mirar su rostro deformado por las luces de colores.

–Porque te soñé, así como estas, asustado y estupefacto como ahora. No soy ninguna bruja, solo interpreto sueños y sé de otras cosas, que a ti Levi Ackerman te servirán para que vuelvas a dormir. – Al parecer esa mujer poseía lo que necesitaba para volver a dormir sin que tuviera que soñar de nuevo. Así que ya tranquilo sonrió de manera suave a aquella mujer, relajando sus músculos y apoyando los codos en la mesa.

–Bien, entonces ayúdame. Interpreta mis sueños. –Ante sus palabras vio como una sonrisa amplia se dibujo en el rostro de la mujer. Aun se sentía incomodo por su mirada y su manera de sonreír, pero ella le daría respuesta a todo.

** Fin del capítulo l **


	2. Capitulo ll – Almas

**Reencarnación**

Aclaraciones: Los personajes en la historia no me pertenecen, son de su respectiva empresa, yo solo me divierto con ellos, sin fines de lucro.

** Capitulo ll – Almas **

Cinco días habían pasado, desde su primera visita con aquella mujer. La visito durante esos cinco días, en sesiones de dos horas. Las interpretaciones a las que llego no le había gustado mucho y no porque le sacara de dudas, si no porque resultaban ser demasiado extrañas. No le dijo que algo le decía su subconsciente, si no que algo dentro de él, se lo decía y eso era a lo que le llamaban alma. Al principio tomo eso como mera charlatanería, pero conforme le explicaba fue comprendiendo el porqué de sus sueños y muchas cosas de su vida. Según la mujer su alma le mandaba todos esos sueños para que recordara esa vida pasada, para que la uniera con la suya y fueran una misma. Le explico que su vida pasada había dejado marcada a su alma y que esta quería que la recordara. También le explico que el velo que hace que se olvide las vidas pasadas se había roto por alguna razón, razón que aun no podía descifrar, pero que tenía que ser algo tan fuerte como para hacerlo. Pero ¿qué podía ser aquello tan fuerte que hacía que recordara su vida pasada en sueños?

Continúo acudiendo al local todos los días después del trabajo, para contar sus sueños que padecía. En todos ellos había un patrón que se repetía y era que siempre salía el mismo tipo rubio de ojos azules, al cual no le veía el rostro por completo. Según la mujer, podía interpretarse que ese personaje era el que ocasiono que el velo de sus vidas se rompiera. No se había atrevido a contarle aun que ese tipo le había besado en una ocasión, temía que solo fuera algo de su subconsciente y no un mensaje de su alma.

– ¿Ya me has contado todo? , ¿Solo te lleva a la habitación y no sabes que sucede? –Frustrada la mujer trataba de atar cabos de lo que quería decirle su alma sobré ese tipo y los titanes.

–Si es todo… tal vez este olvidando algo. –No sabía cómo decirle que le había besado, le daba cierta vergüenza decirle a la mujer algo tan íntimo que rebelaría sus gustos. Pero después de meditarlo por un minuto decidió que era mejor decirlo.

–Bueno falta algo, después de que me lleva a la habitación, recuerdo sus ojos azules mirando a los míos y…. luego me besa. – No sabía cómo ocultar su vergüenza así que agacho la cabeza para que su mirada huyera de los ojos vivaces de la mujer.

–¡Ahora entiendo todo! –El grito de la mujer hizo que se sorprendiera a tal grado que casi cayera de la silla. A veces resultaba ser casi como una niña.

–El amor rompió el velo, el amor entre tu alma y el alma de ese tipo que posiblemente también reencarno en este mismo tiempo. – No sabía cuándo pero la mujer lo agitaba al tomarlo de los hombros con fuerza, mientras le decía todo aquello.

–Basta – Hizo que se detuviera de agitarlo y luego continúo profiriendo.

–Entonces ¿ese tipo reencarno y está en la misma situación que yo?

–Sí y no, tal vez ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta, pero de que su alma busca la tuya eso es seguro.

– ¿Cómo mierdas sabes eso? –Le cuestiono de nuevo a la mujer.

–Teorías de reencarnación, te he dicho que sé muchas cosas y tengo fuentes muy confiables de eso. –Volteo hacia donde le apuntaba la mujer después de sus palabras, observando que tenía muchos libros en una repisa.

–Pásame ese libro azul. –Tomo el libro que le indico y se lo paso. La mujer al abrirlo le señalo un parte y se lo paso.

–Lee ahí Levi. Explica que cuando dos almas se aman y quieren estar unidas, reencarnan juntas para encontrarse. – Con esa explicación entendió lo que leyó, ciertamente la lectura decía aquello, pero entonces su alma ¿Estaba enamorada?, sonaba muy loca esa pregunta en su cabeza, pero explicaba porque desde niño soñaba con esos ojos azules, un logotipo extraño de alas y tazas de té. Con el paso del tiempo sus sueños se habían intensificado, además de esos ojos azules, soñaba con sangre, cuerpos y muros enormes. Pero en el periodo de su adolescencia olvidaba todo lo que soñaba apropósito, provocando que ya no soñara en un largo tiempo, hasta en ese momento, donde poseía una vía acomodaba, volvía su alma aclamar encontrarse con su alma amada.

–No lo puedo creer del todo, pero no se me ocurre otra cosa que explique todo esto. ¿Cómo sabré quién es? – Clavo su mirada al cuestionar a la mujer que siempre le miraba con atención con sus ojos saltones.

–Según ese libro, cuando dos almas que reencarnaron y se buscan se encuentran, muchos recuerdos vienen a tu cabeza. En pocas palabras recordaras todo lo de tu vida pasada. –"¿Sera cierto?" pensó después de la explicación de la mujer. El siempre había sido escéptico en todas esas cosas, siempre había adjudicado a sus sueños como productos de todas las películas y libros que leía sobre la mitología de su mundo sobre los titanes. Pero al aparecer si era real todo eso de las vidas pasadas y sobre los titanes que olvido la humanidad como recuerdo doloroso al parecer.

– ¿Como lo busco?, ¿Qué debo hacer? , dime Zoe. – Volvió a cuestionarle a la mujer llamándola por su apellido, sin dejar de mirarle mientras que ella distraída pensaba picándose la nariz, era un poco desagradable.

–Hay formas. Una de ellas es que tenemos que sacarte el nombre de tu cabeza… – Dijo tranquila la mujer mientras cruzaba una pierna y se acomodaba en su asiento.

– ¿Cómo? –Volvió a cuestionarle, ya padeciendo ansiedad por saber ya de una vez como debía encontrar a esa persona.

–¡Fácil! Bajo una técnica de hipnosis que abrirá aun más tu mente y podrás acceder con facilidad. – Alzando una ceja la mujer le dijo con un tono presumido, como si lo supiera todo.

–Pero ¿tiene el mismo nombre que su vida pasada? –No creía que fuera posible que tuviera el mismo nombre.

–Tú lo tienes Levi… tu alma nació de nuevo con el mismo nombre, porque desea vivir lo que no vivió en su vida pasada. Sé que suena muy loco, pero es así, según las teorías que he hecho yo y lo que he visto en sueños. –Sonriéndole la mujer no dejo de mirarlo, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

–A veces creo que son teorías falsas y quieres mi dinero…pero… algo en mi dice que te conozco también. – Era extraño una parte de él dudaba en todas las palabras que la mujer de anteojos le decía, pero otra parte de él, una que no entendía, le creía por completo, ¿sería su alma acaso? Medito por unos minutos en silencio hasta que decidió apoyando su brazo en la mesa con fuerza e inclinándose hacia la mujer.

– Si la única forma de encontrar a ese tipo, que no me deja dormir es buscando su nombre en mis sueños. Acepto. Aplícame hipnosis.

** Fin del capítulo ll **


	3. Capitulo lll – Su nombre es Er…

**Reencarnación**

Aclaraciones: Los personajes en la historia no me pertenecen, son de su respectiva empresa, yo solo me divierto con ellos, sin fines de lucro.

** Capitulo lll – Su nombre es Er… **

Había pasado una semana desde que iniciaron sus sesiones de hipnosis. En todas ellas la mujer se encargaba de que se recostara en un diván y hacerle dormir mientras ella accedía a sus sueños con técnicas de guía. Poco a poco podía ver y percibir más en ellos, podía disfrutarlos como si estuviera en tiempo real, como si viajara atrás ves del tiempo y se situare en otra época.

En los siete días de sesiones, podía entrar más allá de esa habitación donde le guiaba el rubio, recordaba ya casi todos los muebles, donde estaba situada la cama, el escritorio y también las ventanas. Podía sentir ya con una nitidez increíble el beso que siempre le depositaba en los labios, como pasaba sus manos por su cintura y como lo acercaba a su cuerpo. Pero aun no podía ver su rostro, ni escucharle, solo sentirlo y verlo borroso. Siempre antes de que pudiera verle, imágenes escalofriantes llegaban, como si se cambiara de lugar en un instante, aparecía en medio de un campo lleno de cuerpos ensangrentados y el con las manos llenas de sangre, antes de que sintiera como era alzado del suelo y encaraba a las fauces de creatura gigantesca.

– ¡AH! –Grito al despertar y salir del sueño. Mientras que la mujer sostenía su cabeza con su mano y lo hacía levantarse del diván, para que se sentara.

–De nuevo, me estabas platicando tan bien como te abrazo, cuando empezaste a llorar y luego gritaste. –Le comento la mujer mientras servía un poco de agua en un vaso cristalino. –Ten – Tomo el vaso que le ofreció y bebió con prisa el líquido, derramando un poco de liquido por sus comisuras, que seco al pasar su manga de su camisa.

–Casi le vi el rostro… vi su mandíbula y su boca. Luego… ah, mierda –Se llevo la mano a la frente al hacer una pausa, le dolía la cabeza por todo aquello. –aparecí de nuevo en ese campo… y creo que comía ese monstruo. –Se sentía agotado, como si hubiera corrido un maratón. –Creo que por esta noche me iré, ya casi pasa el último tren. –Agrego mientras tomaba su saco, que coloco en su brazo y luego tomo portafolio. –Nos vemos Zoe. –Se despidió de la mujer, dejándola pensativa en su silla y salió del local. ¿Por qué cuando estaba tan cerca de verle, llegaban esos tormentos sueños, los cuales eran el pasado de su alma?, no lo comprendía y eso le frustraba, por lo regular siempre sabia que hacer y ahora dependía solo de las habilidades de esa mujer que le ayudaba y cobraba muy caro.

Ya en la estación del tren se sentó a esperar el último tren. Pero estaba tan cansado, que dormito un poco, a él le pareció cinco minutos, pero en realidad fueron veinte minutos. En esos veinte minutos, volvió a soñar de nuevo, que se encontraba en los brazos de ese hombre. Percibía su aroma, su calor, pero era diferente esta vez, porque sus sentidos los sentían con intensidad, como si no fueran un sueño y fuera la realidad. Lentamente alzo la mirada para ver el rostro de ese hombre, temía que volviera a desvanecerte pero no fue así esta vez lo vio. Tenía rasgos muy masculinos, sus labios eran algo gruesos pero no exagerados, sus cejas era pobladas, pero provocaban que sus ojos azules como el cielo se acentuaran en una mirada que le hizo temblar y sin saber cómo se le escapo decir "Erwin Smith".

Despertó asustado, abrazando por inercia su portafolio cuando sintió caerse de la banca. Miro al rededor por si alguien lo había visto, pero estaba desierta la estación. "Me quede dormido" pensó peinando sus cabellos hacia atrás, luego miro su reloj. "Demonios es muy tarde, tal vez ya paso el último tren", pensó maldiciendo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y observo por el túnel, divisando por suerte unas luces. "Bien tengo suerte…pero… ahora…sé su nombre…" abrazo su portafolio, pensando en que ahora sabia el nombre de ese hombre que lo besaba, pero no solo eso había visto su rostro, era aun más guapo de cómo lo imaginaba y añoraba que fuese.

Cuando llego el tren y estuvo subirse al vagón, escucho a alguien correr, volteo a ver y vio que un hombre entraba al vagón de al lado "No puede ser, es él" exclamo a sus adentros y entro al tren apresurado, empujando a una mujer mayor.

–Lo lamento – Se disculpo con la mujer y camino por el pasillo a dirección del otro vagón que se conectaba. Discretamente observo al hombre que se sostenía con una mano y tomaba con la otra un portafolio color café. Estaba muy bien vestido, llevaba un traje color marrón obscuro, una camisa blanca y una corbata tinta. Tenía el mismo corte que él y peinaba su cabello a los lados como en sus sueños. Se movió con sigilo para obsérvalo mejor y ver si tenía esos mismo ojos, percatándose que así era, era el mismo rostro del hombre de sus sueños, tenía la misma nariz, los mismo rasgos, los mismos labios, las mismas cejas pobladas y los mismos ojos azules como el cielo. Solo faltaba saber si era tenía el mismo nombre y sabría que era él. ¿Pero cómo se lo preguntaría?, eran completos extraños, no podía llegar como si nada a hablar con él, además de que nunca había sido bueno para iniciar conversaciones espontaneas con extraños.

Sin dejar de obsérvale con discreción, pensaba en como acercarse. Podía fingir que tropezaba con él o fingir que estaba perdido y no sabía en qué estación bajarse, pero sentía que las piernas les temblaban con el hecho de acercarse un poco más a él. Mordió su labio inferior bajando la mirada pensativo y en ese momento vio que se acerco a las puertas. "¡Mierda, se va a bajar!" pensó abrumado y en ese arranque salió del vagón siguiéndole a unos metros "¿Que estoy haciendo?, esto es acoso…pero… no puedo dejar que se vaya", seguía pensando mientras lo seguía discretamente por la estación hasta que salieron de ella.

Manteniendo su distancia continúo caminando a unos metros de él, tratando de mostrarse normal y que no lo notase. Se escondió detrás de un buzón cuando él se detuvo frente a un local que vendía frituras caseras, que observo que compro, notando lo cortes que fue con el vendedor y lo gruesa de su voz. Luego continúo caminando detrás de él con mucha cautela de no ser notado, sorprendiéndose cuando viro en un callejón, así que le siguió algo incomodo por lo poco iluminado que se encontraba "¿A donde fue?" continúo caminando, pasando al lado de un contenedor de basura muy grande, cuando alguien le hablo.

– ¡HEY TU! – Giro para ver quien le había gritado, cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la cara.

– ¡DEJA DE SEGUIRME! –Escucho de nuevo y cayó al suelo después del segundo golpe que le dio justamente en la sien. "¿Qué demonios?" casi inconsciente pensó cuando vio el rostro de ese hombre frente a él.

– ¡Dios mío, creo que lo mate!… ¡No te mueras sujeto!– Escuchando la voz de ese hombre, sus parpados se cerraron lentamente, sumergiéndolo así en completa obscuridad.

** Fin del capítulo lll **


	4. Capitulo lV – Después del encuentro

**Capitulo lV – Después del encuentro accidentado**

Se encontró en una habitación de cuatro paredes, completamente blanca, desde el suelo hasta al techo. No había ningún mueble, excepto un espejo grande al fondo, al cual desconcertado se acerco a paso lento. Al estar frente a él, se observo. Su reflejo lo sorprendió, puesto que no tenía las ropas que solía usar, sino que era una especie de uniforme, de pantalón blanco, camisa blanca, chaqueta color café, correas de cuero y botas altas. Observo con mayor detenimiento cada detalle del uniforme, notando así un logotipo cosido en un bolsillo de la chaqueta, al igual que uno por la espalda pero de mayor tamaño. "Esto es…" pensó mientras tocaba la pañoleta que tenía alrededor del cuello. No entendía el por qué estaba ahí y estaba usando esa ropa extraña, pero la sentía familiar.

Se aparto del espejo, mirando alrededor de la habitación, cuando de repente una ventana apareció en una de las paredes, así que se acerco a ella y vio hacia a fuera. Ahí había un paisaje de una pradera, el cual miro maravillado, luego a lo lejos vio a ese hombre alto de cabellera rubia, usando el mismo uniforme que él. De repente ya no había habitación, las paredes desaparecieron y ahora se encontraba en la pradera a unos pasos de ese hombre, al cual sin saber porque se comenzó acercar.

Cuando estuvo detrás de él, el hombre le miro por encima de su hombro, sonrió y antes de que tocara su mano, uno de esos gigantes apareció de la nada y de un manotazo aparto de su lado al hombre alto y lo alzo como si fuera el juguete de un niño. Grito, horrorizado por aquello, pero su voz no se escucho, no escuchaba nada, todo estaba en silencio, no había ningún sonido, mas que el de su corazón, que retumbaba como tambores. Le dolía el pecho, le temblaban las piernas, tenía miedo y no quería mirar a ese monstruo, pero miro, miro al hombre rubio en manos del gigante, y vio su cara desolada, hasta que escucho como se esforzaba para susurrar, su nombre.

– Levi…Levi…

En un segundo vio como fue partido en dos y como la sangre cayó sobre sus ojos, que se cegaron.

– ¡AHH! –Grito y se levanto de un tirón sobre la cama en donde se encontraba, respirando agitado y desconcertado. "¿Qué demonios?" pensó al momento que se llevo una mano a su frente, antes de mirar lentamente a su alrededor, percatándose que se encontraba en una habitación de hospital. "Fue un sueño…no…fue una pesadilla" volvió a decirse a sí mismo, mientras se sentaba en la cama, colgando sus pies. "Tchh" se quejo para sus adentros y se volvió a llevar la mano a su sien, le dolía demasiado esa parte de la cabeza. ¿Qué había pasado, por que se encontraba en el hospital?

– ¡Demonios! –Exclamo cuando recordó lo que había pasado, había seguido al sujeto rubio y este lo había golpeado. "Entonces me desmaye, pero ¿cómo llegue aquí?"

–Señor ¿está bien? –Una enfermera le llamo, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

–A-a, ¡si!, estoy bien – Se paró un poco tambaleante y tomo su saco, que estaba en una silla, luego agrego. – ¿Sabe usted como llegue aquí?

La enfermera apresurándose a cualquier cosa, ya le sujetaba el brazo para ayudarle a reincorporarse. –Fue un señor quien le trago aquí. Dijo que le vio desplomarse mientras caminaba en la calle y que se golpeó al caer.

"Así que él me trajo" pensó en un instante al oír la respuesta de la enfermera, luego la miro y profirió mientras fingía una sonrisa.

–Oh que amable de su parte, ha sido mi salvador. He estado últimamente tan cansado tal vez fue por eso.

–No ha sido nada grave, hoy mismo esta de alta. Tuvo suerte que el señor que le trajo pasaba por ahí. –La enfermera muy amable le comento, sonriendo como reflejo de su sonrisa.

–Me gustaría agradecerle en persona. De pura casualidad dejo su nombre. Na-nanaba, ¿cierto? –Se refirió al nombre de la enfermera, al ver su gafette. Mucho tiempo en el negocio con proveedores, había aprendido como a persuadir a las personas con pequeños detalles.

–Si, soy Nanaba. Permítame unos minutos señor. Iré a revisar, sí se registro el señor que le ayudo.

En cuanto salió la enfermera de la habitación, se puso el saco, fajo su camisa y busco sus zapatos en un cajón de un pequeño mueble, los cuales después de tomarlos se calzo. En cuanto supiera el nombre de ese hombre sería más fácil buscarlo. Aunque algo en su interior le decía que era quien buscaba.

Al paso de un rato la enfermera regreso y él ya se encontraba listo para retirarse. Ya no se sentía mal, le dolía un poco donde le había golpeado, pero de ahí en más ya no sentía ninguna dolencia.

–Señor, quien le trajo se apellida Smith, es todo referente que dejo antes de marcharse. –Al oír eso de la enfermera, se sorprendió porque tenía el mismo apellido que el hombre de sus sueños.

–Gracias. Eso sirve de ayuda – Agradeció y dispuesto a irse la enfermera le detuvo del brazo y musito.

–Permítame revisarle antes de que se vaya. – Ante esa reprimenda de la enfermera no le quedo de otra que quedarse.

Después de una revisión de quince minutos, la enfermera llamada Nanaba, le dejo libre. Al parecer era una mujer muy dedicada con sus pacientes y algo en ella se le hacía familiar, pero con las ganas de irse del hospital, no se quedo a platicar más con ella, solo recogió sus pertenecías y se fue.

Cuando salió del hospital camino un poco para despejar su cabeza, no podía creer que tal vez lo había encontrado, solo le faltaba buscarlo y hablarle, "¿pero qué le diré cuando me encuentre con él?, hola soy el sujeto que te siguió y dejaste inconsciente" pensaba de forma negativa y algo desanimado su encuentro había sido muy accidentado, le sería muy difícil volver acercarse para comprobar si era el Erwin Smith que buscaba.

Sin darse cuenta camino sin rumbo y por suerte, llego al edificio donde vivía. Al entrar saludo al guardia con amabilidad, era un hombre mayor que nunca le negaba una sonrisa y siempre amenizaba su día al llegar, pero ni la sonrisa de ese hombre le hizo sentirse bien del todo, solo subió por las escaleras arrastrando los pies, ya que el elevador estaba descompuesto. Y en su infortunio, su departamento estaba hasta en el noveno piso, el último del edificio.

Jadeando llego hasta su piso y al caminar por el pasillo se encontró con una figura femenina frente a su puerta, la cual sin reconocer, se atrevió a llamarla.

– ¿Mikasa?

–Si primo, soy yo. ¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?

–Por supuesto.

De inmediato le abrió la puerta a su prima para que entrara a su departamento el cual era muy espacioso y cómodo.

– ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Volviste a pelear con tus padres? –Le pregunto atento mientras se quitaba el saco y lo colgaba en el perchero dentro de un armario pequeño junto a la puerta.

–Si, de nuevo discutí con ellos.

– ¿Y ahora por qué? –Se sentó en su sofá el cual tenía un bonito diseño en color blanco, después de inquirirle con genuina preocupación pero sin manifestarlo del todo.

–Porque nunca van a los festivales de la escuela y esta vez, yo voy a participar en la obra escolar.

– Oh ya veo, pero no veo el porqué salirte de tu casa. No seas tan colérica Mikasa. –Al ser mayor tenía la responsabilidad de reprender a su pequeña prima.

–Me enfermaba estar ahí y nunca me ponen atención, se que están ocupados con el trabajo pero saben que me gusta la actuación y es importante para mi esto.

–Lo sé Mikasa pero los mortificaras si te escapas de casa. Voy a llamarles. –Se levanto un poco del sofá pero fue jalado por ella, ocasionando que volviera a sentarse con brusquedad.

–No, no los quiero ver, estoy enfadada. –Dijo con tono colérico la chica.

–Pero van a estar preocupados, déjame avisarles que pasaras la noche aquí. –Trato de convencerla con voz afable, logrando calmarla.

–Vale –Respondió su prima agachando la cabeza avergonzada.

Ante la respuesta de su prima se levanto y tomo su teléfono, así llamando al padre de su prima, quien era su tío lejano. Le aviso que pasaría la noche con él y que luego la llevaría en su auto a su casa. Y al terminar la llamada volvió con su prima y se sentó en el sofá.

–Listo, ya les avise y me dijeron que están preocupados pero que está bien que te lleve mañana.

–Gracias Levi. –Dijo la chica con tono tímido y luego le miro tomando su mano agregando. –Levi, ¿quieres ir mañana al festival y ver mi obra escolar? Es día de asueto, sé que no tienes que trabajar e ir a tu cafetería. Anda di que si.

Sin poder negarse a su prima que tanto quería por ser la única que se parecía en él en muchas cosas y además de su adorable rostro juvenil que sabia usar para convencerle, acepto dedicándole una sonrisa.

–Vale iré.

** Fin del capítulo lV **


	5. Capitulo V – En el festival escolar

**Capitulo V – En el festival escolar**

El día siguiente llego. Así que se levanto temprano para tomar una ducha, arreglarse con ropas cómodas, optando por usar unos jeans azul oscuro, unos tennis de caminante color negro y una camisa de cuadros blancos y rojos. Luego de vestirse se fue a la cocina y preparo el desayuno para él y su prima.

–Mikasa levántate el desayuno ya esta –La llamo con voz alta mientras servía en un plato para la chica, su famoso omelette de champiñones que servía en su casa de té.

–Me voy a bañar primero, ahora voy –Respondió la chica que acaba de levantarse y entraba al baño.

–Oh~ se va enfriar –Musito suave para él, mientras se servía otro omelette en otro plato y se dispuso a desayunar.

Veinte minutos después, al terminar sus alimentos, su prima salió de la ducha, ya completamente arreglada, usando su uniforme escolar.

–Ya se enfrió tu desayuno Mikasa. –Le dijo con dureza a la joven, la cual, le ignoró tomando el plato con el omelette y lo metió al microondas por un minuto, luego al pasar ese tiempo, se sentó a desayunar tranquila.

–A veces eres muy duro, tranquilo, no estás en el ejercito Levi –Dijo la chica sumamente calmada.

–Un omelette se debe comer caliente. Estés en el ejército o no. –Le contestó refunfuñante, mientras recogía los trastes sucios y los dejaba en el fregador, agregando con el mismo tono. –Vamos a llegar tarde, apúrate.

Tras esa sentencia, la joven comió de prisa mientras él lavó los trastos, luego al paso de unos minutos ambos estuvieron listos para marcharse, tomando sus pertenencias para salir del departamento y edificio. Sin decirse mucho subieron al auto al llegar con este y así emprendieron marcha a instituto de la joven.

– ¿Y aun sigues con Eren? –Le inquirió a su prima con curiosidad, mirándole de soslayo.

–S-si. –Noto que al responderle las mejillas de su prima se sonrojaron.

–Que bueno, espero conocerlo algún día.

–Dudo que papá lo tome bien si lo llevo a una reunión familiar. Sabes como es con eso de tradiciones.

–Yo creo que debe tomarlo bien con el tiempo, es un buen muchacho con lo que me has platicado.

–Sabes que a papá no le gusta que este en una relación, dice que soy muy joven para ello. Es por eso Levi.

–Por Dios, a veces mi tío es muy anticuado.

–A veces, me dejo ir al país de mamá sola, eso no es anticuado y fue genial.

–Te dejo ir sola porque eso te convenía; conociste al otro lado de tu familia y aprendiste un idioma diferente.

–Pues si –Le resto importancia y le cuestiono. – Levi… ¿tu como estas en eso del amor?, mi tía siempre que va a tomar té a la casa, le dice a mi madre que está preocupada de que no salgas con alguien.

–Es complicado para mi esos temas Mikasa.

– ¿Así?, ¿No será que no has encontrado un buen hombre que te de duro?

–Cállate Mikasa. –Se ruborizo un poco ante las palabras de su prima.

–Por favor Levi, todos sabemos que eres gay.

–Si eso ya lo sé, pero no estoy interesado en salir con alguien de momento.

–Sabes, mi maestro de literatura es muy apuesto y creo que es gay. ¿Quieres que te lo presente?

–Claro que no, no estoy tan urgido para ello Mikasa.

–Bueno. Mi oferta queda abierta...

El resto del camino, fueron hablando de temas más triviales, para no incomodarse entre si. Tenían casi la misma personalidad introvertida y tímida, que aun siendo muy buenos amigos, además de primos, les costaban tratarlos abiertamente.

Cuando arribaron al instituto dejo a su prima en la entrada y sé fue a estacionar el vehículo en la parte de visitantes. La obra empezaba a las cuatro, aun faltaban tres horas para ello. Pero su prima tenía que estar antes para ensayar y ver todos los detalles antes del estreno. Así que no le quedaba de otra más que bajarse del auto y vagar por los alrededores.

Caminando por uno de los patios, fue curioseando en los puestos de botanas y frituras, hasta que decidió comprar una bolsita de maíz con queso y un poco de picante.

–Vaya, es popular este festival –Comento para él mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos de tantos puestos hasta que llego al edificio principal donde lo dieron la bienvenida unas estudiantes vestidas de maid.

–Caballero le invitamos que visite nuestra casa de té en el tercer piso –Le entregaron un folleto y luego se dirigieron a otra persona.

"Genial, té en este lugar" pensó contento, una de sus fascinaciones era el té por eso tenía su propia casa de té y bueno no dudo en que le seria agradable tomar una taza de té mientras esperaba la hora de la obra de su prima.

Al llegar al tercer piso, fue guiado por jovencitas vestidas de maid, hasta el salón que fungía ese día como la casa de té. Lo habían decorado muy bien que se parecía a un salón elegante con diseño barroco, algo que le impresionó puesto que eran solo estudiantes de preparatoria.

Tomó asiento luego que le cedieron una mesa cerca de la ventana. Así tenía una vista muy agradable hacia el colorido del festival. Podía ver que había muchos juegos mecánicos, no tan grandes pero que parecían divertidos.

–Es como una feria –Dijo para sí mirando por la ventana cuando una chica rubia se le acerco y le dio el menú.

–Buenas tardes caballero, aquí tiene el menú –Se retiro la chica le dejo el menú

La chica le sorprendió, no se esperaba que le atendieran tan rápido, estaba lleno de estudiantes, padres de familia, familiares y visitantes ajenos a los estudiantes que pasaban por el lugar, ya que era un festival publico con un costo muy accesible.

"Bien ahora veamos si tienen té negro…¡EXCELENTE, Si tienen!" Pensando tranquilo y contento miraba el menú, además del té pediría un postre, desde niño siempre le habían gustado los postres que se pueden acompañar con una buena taza de té, no sabía ni el porqué pero era una afición que tenía. Siempre se ponía a jugar con tacitas de té, hacer golosinas y hacer la limpieza, pero al ser hijo de madre soltera, no hubo tanto problema con ello, su madre siempre le permitió hacer lo que quisiera mientras se sintiera feliz. Pero aún cuando creció con el cariño de una madre muy amorosa y su tío que fue un padre para él, sentía que algo le faltaba a su vida desde niño.

–Caballero, ¿listo para ordenar? –Pregunto la chica rubia al regresar.

–Ah!, si estoy listo, puedes traerme un té negro de mango y una rebanada de pay de manzana.

–Bien, enseguida le traigo su orden.

Se retiro la chica y se quedo solo de nuevo, dándose la oportunidad de fisgonear con la mirada alrededor del establecimiento. Realmente si estaba muy lleno tanto que las meseras y uno que otro mesero estaban de un lado a otro. "Debí traer folletos" pensó mientras veía una pequeña fila afuera esperando por entrar. Si hubiera traído folletos para su cafetería sabia que esos serian buenos clientes. "Ni modo" suspiro mientras volteaba a ver por la ventana, dirección a uno de los hermosos jardines que tenía el instituto. Donde se percato de algo que le extraño, hasta que distinguió que era lo que veía, una jovencita y un jovencito que se estaban besando. "El amor, es la edad de las hormonas" Pensó recargando su mentón en su mano, sin dejar de verlos, sin poder evitar manifestar un estado melancólico. En su corazón habitaba las la inquietud de encontrar a ese hombre, que según Hanji Zoe, era la alma reencarnada que buscaba su alma.

–Señor aquí tiene su orden. –Regreso la chica con su orden.

–O-oh gracias.

De nuevo la chica le había sorprendido, era tan bajita y delgada que no la escuchaba acercarse. Pero algo en esa chica le agradaba, reflejaba una personalidad amable y servicial, sería una buena mesera para su negocio, la única cosa que en ese momento le dejaba tranquilo de momento en la vida, sentía que cumplía sus sueños y podía vivir con ello.

Pensativo comió de su postre mientras bebía de su té, el cual le pareció exquisito para ser de estudiantes. Luego de terminar lo que pidió, pago la cuenta y salió tranquilo del lugar, caminando perdido por los pasillos, aun faltaban dos horas para la obra de su prima, que a pesar de ser muy joven y introvertida, poseía un gran talento para la actuación.

– ¿Ahora qué hago? –Dijo para si, sin tenerse, buscando un mapa o un itinerario de actividades y lugares que pudiera visitar durante esas dos horas.

Caminando rin rumbo y sin fijarse bien por donde iba, choco con un hombre alto, como de un metro y noventa centímetros, demasiado alto a comparación de su escasa estatura.

–Disculpe. –Se disculpo.

–No se preocupe, ¡espere!, ¿no quiere asistir al partido de voleibol?, no hay muchas personas interesadas porque se cruzo con otro horario.

–Oh por supuesto, gracias por la invitación.

–Excelente, me llamo Mike, soy el entrenador de esas chicas.

–Soy Levi Ackerman, un gusto. –Estrecho su mano con el hombre alto, sonriéndole de forma afable, le parecía muy amigable ese sujeto a pesar de su intimidante estatura.

–Un placer Levi, oye te apellidas como una alumna muy talentosa.

–Mikasa Ackerman me imagino.

–Si ella.

–Es mi prima. –Dijo seguro, sabía que su prima era muy talentosa también en los deportes, en su mayoría en cualquiera que se le presentara, así como él cuando estuvo en el colegio.

–Tú puedes ayudarme a convencerla a que entre al equipo de Voleibol, la necesitamos.

–Dudo que quiera, a ella le gusta la actuación. –Le respondió algo hosco, no le gustaba que le pidieran que hiciera eso a su querida prima, ella tenía que crecer con sus gustos y aspiraciones sin que nadie tratara de susurrarle cosas.

–Lo sé, he hablado con ella, he hablado con su profesor y ahora contigo y no podre convencerla.

–Es una lástima.

–Lo es porque es una genio en todo deporte que le presente y muchos equipos femeniles le ruegan que entre pero ella no participa.

–Como ya dije a ella le gusta la actuación.

Así fueron charlado hasta el domo deportivo, el sujeto a pesar de ser muy afable, se notaba nervioso, tal vez por el partido que se le presentaba a las estudiantes.

–Bueno toma asiento, voy por más asistentes. –Le dijo el hombre antes de retirarse, porque de verdad las gradas estaban vacías y necesitaba que apoyaran a las chicas que jugarían.

Observando a las jugadoras que calentaban, se dio cuenta de que la misma chica que le atendió en el café estaba ahí hablando con una de las jugadoras, era una chica alta, de piel canela y pecas, se veía bastante atlética.

–Vaya y están en preparatoria, que altas.

Estaba asombrado, las chicas realmente eran muy altas para su edad. Pero se asombro más cuando esa misma chica de tez morena beso en los labios a la chica rubia que era muy bajita. "Oh son pareja, son tiernas, se me hacen familiares al estar así" pensaba distraído sobre el cómo sería estar así de enamorado, hasta que empezó el partido y toda su atención se centro en ello.

Paso el tiempo y el partido término justo a tiempo para que se retirara y trasladara al auditorio donde se llevaría a cabo la obra de su prima. Le dejo un sabor de boca agradable, puesto que había ganado el equipo local, las jovencitas se habían esforzado y dieron un gran partido, muy entretenido.

Mientras se iba discreto para que el entrenador no le viera, choco con una persona, percatándose que era la enfermera que le había atendido en el hospital.

–SEÑOR, ¿Qué hace por aqui? Que sorpresa. –Dijo la mujer animada.

–Vine con mi prima. Estudia aquí.

–Vaya que curioso. Mi novio trabaja aquí, es el maestro de educación física y entrenador de muchos equipos.

"Demonios es su novia" pensó agobiado, no era que el hombre le había desagradado pero sabía que volvería insistir en que convenciera a su prima. En el momento en que quiso reaccionar para huir de ella antes de que la viera su novio, apareció el sujeto a sus espaldas.

– ¡NANABA!

– ¡MIKE!

Los dos enamorados se abrazaron muy felices, y luego voltearon a verlo.

–Nanaba, te acuerdas que te platique de la chica excepcional en deportes, el es su primo.

–Oh, me toco atenderlo ayer en la noche.

– ¿De verdad?, vaya que pequeño es el mundo.

–Vaya que si.

Antes de que siguieran balbuceando tomo la medida de retirarse o nunca salir de esos dos que parecía que querían conocerle.

–Bueno yo me retiro. La obra escolar va comenzar. –Dijo dándose media vuelta cuando el alto sujeto le puso la mano en el hombro.

–Oh vamos para alla, vamos juntos

Y sin desearlo tuvo que caminar cerca de esos dos sujetos rubios, altos y melosos que caminaban con las manos juntas. Cierta parte de él, le parecía tierno y se preguntaba que se sentiría ir de la mano de alguien, pero en sus sueños siempre estaba a punto de tocar la mano de ese hombre rubio, llamado Erwin Smith, que pasaría si le tocara la mano al hombre que tenía su alma reencarnada, ¿sentiría esa alegría de volverla a tocar?

Llegando al auditorio tomo asiento al lado del sujeto y su novia, de cierta forma también ,no se sentía solo al estar con ellos y no eran tan desagradables, algo en ellos le hacía sentir tranquilo, sentía que podía confiar en ellos.

–Esta obra fue preparada por mi mejor amigo Nana. Hoy lo conocerás.

–Oh genial.

Platicaba la pareja entre si, no podía evitar escucharlos con curiosidad, de seguro para ser una obra escolar debía ser bastante buena y para que su prima estuviera tan interesada si que debía serlo.

–Buenas tardes damas y caballeros, permítanme presentarles primero que nada al profesor que ha preparado esta obra maestra que concursara con otras escuelas para ser representada por la academia de artes. Aquí, Erwin Smith.

Cuando lo vio salir, sus ojos brillaron, era él de nuevo, ahí en el escenario, sonriendo de forma tan afable y encantador, hacia el público. "De nuevo te veo" pensó sin darse cuanta mientras sonreía anonadado.

–Mira Nana él es mi amigo. –Dijo el hombre de bigote a su novia, cosa que le hizo girar a verlos.

–Oh ayer el llego con el señor Levi al hospital, que curioso y que pequeño es el mundo. –Dijo risueña la mujer mientras le miraba.

–Así que él fue mi héroe. –Pensó en voz alta el azabache.

–Si es él, que alegría podrá agradecerle hoy mismo. –Profirió muy alegre la mujer tocando su hombro.

–Si podre agradecerle y conocerle.

En cuanto susurro, la obra comenzó y desapareció el Erwin Smith que buscaba del escenario.


	6. Capítulo VI– Recuerdo

_Este capitulo va dedicado a mi bella beta Marian, gracias a ella me motive a seguir._

** Capítulo VI – Recuerdo**

Durante toda la obra, sintió como su corazón latía a mil por hora. Ni siquiera la dramática actuación de su prima que hizo llorar a los asistentes, le provocó otra sensación que le hiciera olvidar el temor que le consumía. Pero, ¿cómo no sentir eso? Si iba a conocer al hombre que siempre habitaba en sus sueños, ese hombre con bellos ojos azules como el cielo.

Casi por terminar la obra, una llamada de un contacto suyo le hizo olvidar el agobio y temor que le carcomía el alma. Así que, con celular en mano, se levantó de su asiento para poder contestar sin molestar a los otros asistentes. Ya fuera del auditorio habló con quien le esperaba al otro lado del interphone.

– ¿Qué pasa Petra? –Cuestiono a la mujer.

–Jefe, hay problemas en la cafetería. Sé que es su día libre, pero… por favor venga, está el mismo sujeto que insiste que usted le debe… se está poniendo muy rudo y ya lastimo a Auruo.

–Maldición ¿de nuevo esta ahí? Enseguida voy. – Tras colgar, notó que las personas salían del auditorio, pues la obra había terminado. Tenía que avisarle a su prima que debía irse por un rato y luego regresaría por ella. Entonces entró de nuevo para buscarla tras bambalinas, pero justo cuando entró al backstage, vio a la pareja de rubios enamorados esperando a alguien. Y antes de acercarse a ellos, vio de nuevo al hombre de sus sueños, sonriendo mientras muchas mujeres le daban flores felicitándolo por la magnífica obra que acababa de dirigir.

"¡Ah!… es mi oportunidad de conocerlo, comprobar si es él…". Las piernas le temblaban cuando comenzó a caminar en dirección a ese hombre. Sus latidos de nuevo parecían tambores de guerra, estaba tan nervioso, que pudo sentir que la garganta se le cerraba. "Erwin…" pensó su nombre casi al llegar junto con el rubio, pero se paró en seco cuando una mujer de cabellera rubia, ojos jade y alta, se le abalanzó, abrazándolo con mucha confianza, no como todas las demás mujeres a su alrededor, ésta lo estrujaba en sus brazos, como su corazón en su pecho.

Sin desear ver más, se dio media vuelta; helado, perplejo, confundido e inexpresivo, caminó hasta salir del auditorio, frotando sus antebrazos pues sentía que la sangre se le había ido a los pies, se sentía enfermo. "Él ya tiene a alguien más… ¿Acaso llegué tarde?" pensó mientras continuaba su camino hasta su auto, en el cual, cuando llegó, se recargó por un largo momento mientras sacaba su móvil de su bolsillo y, sin poder hablar, decidía mejor enviarle un mensaje de texto a su prima, avisándole que regresaría por ella después de unas horas.

Sin darse cuenta en qué momento, se subió al auto y ya estaba conduciendo rumbo a su cafetería. Estaba tan pensativo, que estuvo a punto de atropellar a una chica que iba cruzando la calle. "IDIOTA" escucho que le grito golpeando el cofre de su auto, pero hizo caso omiso, estaba experimentando demasiadas emociones que no sabía cómo interpretar.

–Que patético soy… –Murmuro para sí, volviendo a retomar su camino después de ese casi incidente con la peatón. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto? Buscaba justificarse a si mismo que probablemente estaba llevando eso a una obsesión insana, pues sentía que su vida había sido tan sosa, que inconscientemente buscaba hacer su vida más interesante. Pero algo le hacía sentirse triste como si hubiera visto al amor de su vida engañándole con alguien más, como si conociera a ese rubio de toda la vida, como si le quitaran un pedazo de su alma.

Sin quedarle más condujo hasta su trabajo pues tenía que ver que carajos quería ese proveedor que hace un mes seguía cobrando algo que ya había pagado. "No estoy de humor para eso" pensó bajando de su vehiculo, tomando sólo sus llaves para luego cerrar la puerta con algo de fuerza. Por lo regular cuando se sentía triste, solía manifestarse con enfado para desahogarse pues no le gustaba llorar en público.

–Buenas tardes. – Saludo a una mesera al entrar a su cafetería. Sin expresar mucho, sólo por mera cortesía.

– ¡B-buenas tardes señor! – Respondió la chica casi tirando su charola, ya que no se esperaba que su jefe llegara ese día.

Por lo regular cuando no iba a supervisar como marchaba su negocio sus empleados podían estar más tranquilos pues al ser un maniático de la limpieza y las normas para servir al cliente, siempre era un ogro sobre ellos para que dieran lo mejor cada día.

Pero ese día no tenía los ánimos para observar y mucho menos regañar a sus empleados, simplemente se dirigió a la caja donde estaban su gerente Petra, su sub gerente Auruo y el molesto proveedor.

–Buenas tardes ¿Cuál es el problema? –Cuestiono a los tres cruzándose de brazos, reflejando que no estaba de humor para eso.

–Buenas tardes señor Ackerman, que vergüenza que con falsas le hicieron venir. Pero su empleado fue el que se puso muy grosero y sólo me defendí.

–Es mentira jefe, Auruo no inició nada, éste su-señor… se comportó muy grosero conmigo y me lastimó, Auruo sólo me lo quitó de encima. –Dijo la mujer alterada, ya que no deseaba que le hiciera nada a su novio y compañero.

–Te creo Petra, tranquila, tú y Auruo encárguense de los clientes hablaré con el señor. –Después de sus palabras posó su mano en la espalda del hombre y lo guió a la cocina.

En la cocina miró al sujeto y profirió con firmeza.

–Mire ya hable con su esposa, con ella hice la compra, así que le reitero que yo ya no le debo nada. Le pido por favor que no venga a mi negocio a agredir a mis empleados.

–Bueno mi esposa dice que no le ha pagado.

–Ya le mostré el comprobante de pago que hice en el banco. Su mujer debió equivocarse así que por favor retírese. –Dijo por último perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

–Ni hablar… usted es un mentiroso y aparte levanta falsos a mi mujer.

–No, usted es el que está levantando falsos. No sé qué paso, pero ya le pagué, así que váyase ya o me veré forzado a usar la fuerza.

–¿Me está amenazando?, no le recomiendo hacer eso. –Dijo el sujeto mirando al azabache, mientras se acomodaba sus ropas.

–Nada de eso. –Se obligó a ser cortes un poco pues no quería problemas en su local.

–Bien, por el momento me retiraré, ya que veo que usted está en la negativa de pagarme. Pero si es necesario vendré todos los días por el dinero que me debe. Con permiso.

El sujeto se retiró por la puerta de enfrente, empujando a una mesera que iba con una charola con tazas. Pero gracias a las habilidades de un compañero la chica y la charola no cayeron al sueño.

–Menudo bastardo. – Dijo entre dientes molesto, girándose donde estaba su gerente.

–Petra. – Llamó a la mujer y agregó –Prepárame un té de flores, necesito calmarme.

La mujer enseguida ordenó a un chico de la cocina que le hiciera el té, mientras él salía por la puerta trasera de la cafetería a fumar un cigarrillo. Hace mucho tiempo que no se veía en la necesidad de fumar, pero el disgusto con ese hombre y su corazón atormentado hacian que su cuerpo le pidiera a gritos paz.

–No te conozco Erwin… y me provocas esto…–Melancólico susurró mirando el firmamento que comenzaba a perder su color azul y se teñía de colores carmesí.

–Siento esto familiar… –Dijo soltando el humo por su boca después de una profunda calada a su cilindro mortal. No sabía qué era, pero el ver el cielo de esos colores le hacía recordar algo que no podía definir bien, solo sentía un dolor en su pecho. "Necesito un respiro", pensó bajando la mirada al suelo, perdiéndose en las pequeñas hormigas que seguían su labor en una hilera. Con sus pensamientos perdidos en las hormigas no se percató que su gerente llegaba con su té.

–Aquí tiene su té jefe.

–Oh, gracias. – Dijo sorprendido.

–Espero que se sienta mejor con él. No es bueno que se altere en su dia libre. Bueno con permiso. –La mujer le dedico una sonrisa que le dio cierta paz después de sus palabras.

–Gracias Petra. –Agradeció a la mujer antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida.

"Esto me relajará… necesito relajarme y no atormentarme con sentimientos innecesarios." Pensó volviendo a mirar el cielo que se volvía cada vez más purpura. "Siento que algo se me olvida…" meditó por unos minutos hasta que lo recordó.

"¡OH NO, MIKASA!"

Había olvidado que tenía que recoger a su prima en la escuela, como le avisó. Solo esperaba que no se hubiera movido del sitio o ambos estarían en problemas con los padres de ella. Así que no perdió tiempo y ya conducía de nuevo hacia la escuela, marcando a su prima que no contestaba.

"Joder, mocosa contesta" con apuro condujo más rápido hasta arribar a la entrada de la escuela donde estaba su prima recargada en la pared acompañada de un chico de su misma altura. "¿Quién es ese?"

–Mikasa, lamento llegar hasta ahora tuve una emergencia. –Dijo abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

–No te preocupes entiendo. Oye… ¿te molestaría llevarnos a Eren y a mi?

Miro al chico antes de contestar, dándose cuenta que era el novio de su pequeña prima, así que accedió amable.

–Claro que no, súbanse.

Cerró la puerta del copiloto, pues ambos jóvenes se sentaron en el asiento trasero del auto, con timidez.

–Primo antes de olvidarlo te presento a Eren. –Dijo tímida la joven chica.

–Que tal Eren. Mikasa habla mucho de ti, me alegra poder conocerte. Soy Levi, me puedes decir así no hay ningún problema. –Porfirio en un tono amable para el chico pues era la primera vez que le conocía.

–U-un placer L-levi, Mikasa también me habla mucho de ti, te admira, dice que eres el mejor primo del mundo hehehe. –Notó al chico nervioso, así que no pudo evitar sonreir, recordando que su adolescencia también fue una bonita etapa de su vida.

–Eso dice, vaya me hacen sentir raro. En fin. Eren pareces un buen chico, cuida de Mikasa o te la veras conmigo, ah y por favor no hagan cosas indebidas.

– ¡LEVI! – La chica gritó apenada y luego se giró a mirar el suelo del vehículo antes de agregar en susurrante. – Eren me cuida muy bien, no tienes que amenazarlo… y no hemos hecho cosas indebidas. – Observó por el retrovisor que iban tomados de las manos.

–Tranquila solo fue una broma, sé que es bueno contigo, sino tú ya le hubieras dado una paliza. –Rió divertido y volvió a mirarlos por el retrovisor, observando que se miraron cómplices y se sonrieron con ternura.

"Jóvenes y el amor" Se alegraba que ambos fueran chicos sanos y llenos de sentimientos para darse. Cuando él estuvo a esa edad se la pasaba suspirando por un amor platónico, que no recordaba, pero que ocasionó que no tuviera novio en esa época.

Siempre al estar con su joven prima se sentía tranquilo, pues al ver la alegría de su juventud, su espíritu se renovaba. Era extraño pues desde que nació y vio su rostro adorable, supo que quería verla feliz.

Condujo en silencio por un largo rato hasta llegar a la casa de prima. Dejándola justamente en la entrada, junto con su novio.

–Mikasa dile a tus padres que lamento no pasar.

–No te preocupes Levi, entenderán.

–Bien. Eren, un gusto conocerte.

–El gusto fue mío.

–Bueno, me voy. Nos vemos Mikasa. –Al despedirse con la mano, puso su auto en marcha rumbo a su departamento.

Cuando arribó a su departamento, después de estacionar el auto y tomar las escaleras. Enseguida de entrar se quitó su calzado en la entrada y descalzo caminó hasta su cuarto y se tiró en la cama. Estaba tan cansado por tantas emociones que ni energía le quedaba para sentir hambre.

"Creo que será mejor dormir", pensó mirando el techo de su habitación, ni siquiera se molestó en cambiarse de ropas, ya que le daba igual. "Pero… ¿y si vuelvo a soñar con él?" se sentó en la cama inquieto, mordiendo su labio inferior. Temía el verle de nuevo en su subconsciente, pues no quería sentir más ese sentimiento de tristeza que comenzaba a reinar en él.

Se levantó de la cama, caminando de lado a lado, mientras peinaba su cabello hacia atrás con sus manos. "Maldición", maldecía en su cabeza, deteniendo a ver por la ventana. "Tú ya tienes a alguien más Erwin… ni siquiera te conozco, sólo te he soñado, sólo eso y me duele tanto saber que no pude lograr nada contigo, no pude conocerte, saber si eres el alma destinada para la mía". Recargó su frente en la ventana, dejando que unas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. "¿Lagrimas?" se sorprendió al verse llorar en el reflejo de la ventana, llevando sus dedos a su rostro para limpiar el surco de agua salada. "Duele como si te conociera, ¿qué carajos me pasa?"

– ¡AH! –Exclamó sorprendido cuando el teléfono sonó. Sorpresa que le hizo despejarse momentáneamente de esos sentimientos tan abrumadores. Al contestar el teléfono y reconocer una voz familiar su semblante cambio a uno más tranquilo.

–Isabel, ¿cómo estás? Es una sorpresa que me llames…. – se sentó en la cama con el teléfono en la mano y cerca de su oreja.

–Lo sé hace mucho que no hablo, una disculpa hermano.

–E-está bien, no te preocupes. –Su voz tembló un poco.

–Hermano, ¿Estás bien?

–Sí, sólo es un resfriado…–Mintió.

–Mas te vale que no me ocultes nada, ¡eh!

–No te oculto nada~ –No podía decir que había llorado.

–Vale no insistiré por el momento, pero enserio Levi, si tienes algo dímelo, somos casi hermanos, recuerda no secretos…

–Sí, lo sé Isabel. –Bajó la mirada, no se sentía tan cómodo en decirle que lloraba por una persona que no conocía.

–Bueno, ya es tarde y no quiero quitarte horas de sueño, que te hacen falta. Tengo una noticia para ti…

–¿Noticias? Entonces dime de que se trata.

–Bueno espero que estés sentado…pues… ¡VOY A SER MAMÁ!

–¿¡Qué, de verdad!? En hora buena Isabel, me imagino que Farlan está muy feliz.

–Lo está. Queríamos decirte en persona pero estamos ahora de viaje y no aguantamos las ganas jejeje.

–Me alegro por ustedes, van a ser una linda familia.

–Gracias, espero pronto verte enamorado de un guapo novio.

–Q-qué dices…no tengo tiempo para eso.

–TONTERIAS, estas en la perfecta edad para encontrar el amor. Asi que calla hermano y enamórate. ~Isabel ven a la cama~ Oh ya me llama Farlan, es que acá son las tres de la mañana. Me voy por ahora, te visitaré en cuanto regrese, bye.

–Bye, cuídense.

–Sí~ tu igual.

Tras colgar la llamada con su mejor amiga y hermana postiza, Isabel, se acostó boca arriba en la cama con el teléfono en el estómago. Pensativo por las palabras de la mujer, suspiró pues le parecía increíble que iba a ser madre, ya que desde niños era una niña muy intrépida y no muy femenina, a tal grado que llegó a rechazar a muchos chicos en el tiempo que estudiaron juntos. Al único que no rechazó fue a su amigo Farlan, que al parecer siempre se habían amado en secreto.

"Ellos nacieron para estar juntos", pensó llevando su brazo sobre su frente. Sentía que desde que se conocieron, sus vidas tomaron un sentido, algo que él no sentía en esos momentos, tenía un inmenso anhelo por ese alguien, que tal vez no existía y solo era alucinaciones de sus sueños.

Pensando por un largo momento, terminó por agotarse por completo y caer en el profundo sueño, que comenzó primero con una oscuridad completa hasta que todo comenzó a verse claro.

De nuevo caminaba atrás de aquella figura alta y esbelta que lo guiaba a una habitación. De nuevo lo volvía a tener cerca, envolviendo su cintura con sus fuertes brazos que lo apegaban aún más al cuerpo contrario. Volvía de nuevo a sentir que un calor abrazador le envolvía. "Levi" sin saber si le susurró o imaginó su voz, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con esa celeste mirada que podía hacer que su cuerpo se volviera ligero como una pluma. "Erwin" su nombre de nuevo estaba presente, ahí dicho por sus labios en ese sueño que era su gota de esperanza.

Ese bello hombre, sin soltarle de su agarre, le besó, haciendo vibrar cada célula de su cuerpo, ésta vez, ese beso trasmitía más sensaciones que en los anteriores sueños difusos, ¿acaso era un recuerdo? Al parecer comenzaba a recordar con mayor nitidez un suceso de su vida pasada, algo que debió ser muy importante para que marcara su alma.

–Levi… prométeme que estarás conmigo siempre~

–Lo prometo, reencarnaré para estar a tu lado las veces que sean necesarias~

–¿Cómo sabrás que soy yo?

–Erwin, no lo sé, sólo te buscaré hasta encontrarte…

–¿Cómo nos reconoceremos?

–No lo sé… te besaré, te abrazaré o haré lo que sea para que recuerdes mi amor~

El estruendoso sonido de su alarma hizo que sus parpados se abrieran de golpe. Sintiendo que el corazón se le salía del pecho, tanto que como reflejo llevo su mano a éste. Respirando agitado se sentó en la cama, aun con los ojos como platos. "Acaso… ¿Eso fue un recuerdo?", pensó antes de mirar a la ventana. "Debo recordar, buscarlo y hacer que recuerde también", determinado se levantó de la cama y se paró frente a la ventana, surrando.

–Recodaré mi amor por ti… así que por favor Erwin Smith, tú también recuérdalo, recuérdame, tenemos que cumplir nuestra promesa.

** Fin del capítulo Vl **

**_[Comentario de AnzuuEo]_**

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este sexto capítulo. Dejen sus comentarios en un sensual review; si les gusto, no les gusto, sus impresiones y asi. __J_

_Les pido una disculpa a quienes siguen mi fic, por atrasarme mucho, pero hasta ahora pude continuar (u3u). Espero ya no tardarme mucho, pues ya tengo una beta que me da con la chancla y me motiva 3 , sin ella dudo mucho que haya podido continuar, pues me dio bellos consejos. _

_Bueno les mando besitos (^3^)_


End file.
